


Before Everything Changed

by Lucyrogers20



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drinking, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Meetings, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyrogers20/pseuds/Lucyrogers20
Summary: His reputation preceded him; oh boy did his reputation precede him.You'd gone to Lux night club specifically to seek him out, and worn a dress far more revealing than you were comfortable with in the hopes of grabbing his attention. After your long term boyfriend had cheated on you, you felt you needed to, let's say, let your hair down and really release.Your ex would say you were being reckless, that you were being emotional and weren't thinking.But your ex wasn't here, and somewhere 'he' was.
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

His reputation preceded him; oh boy did his reputation precede him.  
You'd gone to Lux night club specifically to seek him out, and worn a dress far more revealing than you were comfortable with in the hopes of grabbing his attention. After your long term boyfriend had cheated on you, you felt you needed to, let's say, let your hair down and really release.   
Your ex would say you were being reckless, that you were being emotional and weren't thinking.  
But your ex wasn't here, and somewhere he was.  
"Hello…"   
You froze; his British accent held all the swagger that a voice possibly could. You turned slowly keeping your eyes down, he remained still while you worked up the courage to meet his gaze, raising your eyes from his perfectly shined shoes up to his face and God, that smile just about had your knees buckling.   
You realised a moment too late that you were staring at him with your mouth agape.   
"Hi" you said, resting your arm on the bar and holding yourself in what you hoped was a relaxed and charming posture.  
He chuckled, a single breathy sound, almost like he saw right through you.  
"Don't think I've seen you in my club before"  
"No, it's my first time - being here!" You added hastily at his cocked eyebrow.  
You were blowing it; you'd been thinking about this man standing before you, thinking about this man touching you for months now and you were here royally messing it up.  
Your face must have betrayed your wandering thoughts as you saw his eyes start to scan the dance floor. When you caught the slightest hint of a turn of his shoulder away from you, you instinctively reached out and pressed your palm against his chest "Wait!"  
He started, but made no attempt to stop you, looking down at your hand on his vest and smiling at you after a brief pause.   
"Are you alright love?"   
"Listen,” the words came spilling out, you couldn’t stop them now,“I came here looking for you"  
"Well now you've found me, what do you want to do to me?" he smirked at his own wit.  
You couldn't tell if it was a rhetorical question or not, but you uttered "to fuc-" his smiled widened and the word caught in your throat before you could finish.   
“Well!” he exclaimed, you spluttered, but could not think of a suitable response, "Are you serious?"   
"I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry" you were panicking, sure you were embarrassing yourself. What were you thinking coming here? This had to be the single stupidest thing you’d ever-  
His fingers brushed your arm with a feather light touch as you went to turn away.  
"Now now wait a minute, a mystery girl who sought me out specifically for sex? I'm always up for a little fun and games." He held his hand out for you theatrically and you slid your fingers into his palm.Gripping your hand he pulled you towards him, touching his other hand to the small of your back to steady you, before leading you up the winding staircase. 

Stepping out of the elevator you gasped quietly at the view from the penthouse apartment. He strode behind the bar, removing his jacket and tossing it on the couch revealing his vest underneath, always so perfectly dressed.  
"Drink?"   
"Yes please"   
Mixing up something smooth, but strong, he handed the glass to you across the bar leaning forward on his elbows, the shape of his arms visible through the fabric of his blue shirt.   
"So tell me mystery girl, what brings you here?"  
"Y/N"  
"Y/N" he repeated, and you thought your name had never sounded better than when he said it, "same question"  
"I need..." you hesitated, "a release?"   
He laugh was sudden and loud, and your cheeks flamed with embarrassment.  
“Are you asking me or telling me?”  
"I'm sorry I'm just, not very good at this, flirting"   
"Oh I'm not offended love no, I'm intrigued!"   
Coming around from behind the bar he closed the space between you.  
He was so achingly close. You could smell his aftershave, a subtle spicy scent. You felt yourself getting wet. He was so close the brush of his fabric tingled against your exposed arms, you wanted to touch him, you wanted him to touch you.   
"Well love, since talking doesn't seem to be your strong point, maybe we can try something else..."   
He downed his drink in one and after you followed suit, coughing only slightly, he took your glass and placed it on the bar with his. You found you couldn't break eye contact with him, and he never stopped looking at your face, those eyes were mesmerising.   
He placed one hand on your cheek and leant down, pressing his lips against yours. You made a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper and opened your lips, inviting his tongue inside your mouth, playing with yours.   
You started tugging at the buttons on his vest and following quickly with his shirt, pulling them open and pressing your hands against his exposed chest you moaned again. He felt so good under your fingers, his skin was warm and inviting to touch, his chest hard, you wanted to explore every inch of him.   
"Well now you have an unfair advantage" he mumbled and reached behind you to unzip your dress. He shrugged off his shirt and pressed you against the wall, kissing you harder than before while tugging your dress down over your shoulders.   
"Lucifer..." you moaned, as his hands found your breasts, massaging them through your strapless bra.   
"Ooh so you do know me, well I'd like to get to know you..." with one hand his flicked open the catch on your bra.  
You broke the kiss and crossed your arms across your chest, holding your bra to your breasts before it dropped to the floor.  
"Wait, I need to tell you, I haven't done something like this before"  
"That much love; is abundantly clear" he laughed.  
"No I mean, I've only ever been with one man, and he was...conservative"  
"Selfish in the sack you mean?"   
You sighed, "Yeah..."   
"Oh so this release you speak of, is more literal than figurative"  
"Oh no no, I don't expect you to...do all the work" His grin was not helping as you tried to find the right words, "I meant that as in, freedom, in a sense I guess"   
Lucifer eyes travelled down your body as your words trailed away, his gaze stopped on your hands covering your breasts before looking in your eyes again.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as a moment of concern passed over his face.   
"Yes yes, oh GOD yes!" You didn't notice his face screw up at your choice of words, "I just wanted to tell you in case I was, I dunno, bad at it"   
His smile returned, almost menacing, and he slowly lifted your hands away from your chest so your bra fell to the floor.   
"Don't you worry Y/N, I will make you forget all about that selfish human"   
He grabbed your breasts, rubbing them gently as his teeth grazed your neck.He worked his way down your body, kissing in between your breasts and down your stomach.   
Linking his fingers in your panties, he pulled them down, leaving them in a pile at your feet while he took you in with his eyes.  
"Well aren't you a pretty little thing?"  
His lips found your hip bone, and you grabbed his hair and pushed forward into him.  
"Eager aren't we?"   
You just moaned in response, unable to talk as you squeezed your eyes shut for a moment, you couldn’t believe this was happening. Your eyes snapped open as ever so gently he slid his tongue between your pussy lips, and over your clit.  
"Oh God!"   
He pulled back"I do have one request darling, if you'll please stop saying the G word, it messed with my concentration"  
You just nodded shakily and grabbed his shoulders.   
"Okay okay just please, don't stop"  
Smiling, he did it again, a single lick over your clit and you jumped in reaction, emitting a small "Oh!"   
He does it again, and again, and you want desperately to spread your legs and give him full access, but he's holding your thighs together. You’re close, teetering on the edge.   
Your breaths become rapid, "Lucifer, please" you manage to gasp out.   
He pulls away, "Oh no, not yet love” he gives you one final lick,“Not yet" he whispers, his breath hot against your mound.  
You groan in frustration and claw at his shoulders trying to pull him closer to you. Lucifer stands up and you can feel his erection through his pants against your stomach as he presses his body against yours, his naked torso rubbing against your erect nipples.   
He kisses you deeply again, you recoil slightly as you taste yourself but lean into him in response to him pushing his hard body against you, trapping you between him and the wall. Every inch of his skin against yours was ecstasy.   
Hooking one arm under your knees he lifts you, still kissing you deeply, and ascends the few stairs to his bed before dropping you gently on the mattress.   
You crawl across the bed towards him and undo his pants, yanking them down over his legs with his boxer briefs. He lets you, the grin never fading from his face at your eagerness.   
"Taste it" he smiles.  
You open your mouth and move towards him as he places one hand on the back of your head and eases his cock between your waiting lips. He moans lowly as you move him in and out of your mouth, looking up at him through your lashes. You want to submit, you want to take control, you just want it all with him. He holds your head still as he thrusts into your mouth faster, just a few quick thrusts before pulling out and leaning down to kiss you again, harder this time. Lucifer crawls over you as you scoot towards the headboard. Lying in between the pillows you marvel at his body as he braces himself above you, the hunger in his eyes fuels your own and makes you feel so desirable.  
"Lucifer," you whisper, looking into his eyes, running your hands over every inch of his body you can reach. For just a moment you thought his eyes flickered red, but it was gone almost before you had even registered it.   
You said his name again, and gasp as his hand moves down to spread your legs apart.   
He leans forward and practically growls against your skin "Submit to me..."   
Your eyes glaze over as he guides his cock inside you, slowly at first allowing you to become accustomed to his girth before building speed. You start gasping with each thrust unable break eye contact with him. He holds your gaze as he braces his arms on either side of your head, and starts thrusting harder, deeper.   
The muscles in his right arm tense as he trails his left hand down your body, and finding your clit with his fingers begins rubbing in small tight circles as he continues to thrust into you, finding a perfect rhythm and bringing you a pleasure you never imagined possible.  
"Oh!” you cry out,“Oh my -"   
"Oh my what love?"  
"Oh, oh", You spread your legs wider for him, wanting to take every inch of him inside you.  
"Lucifer!" You cry out his name as your orgasm hits you and he continues to work your clit, making you ride out the waves of your orgasm, as you come apart beneath him.   
"Mmmm" he hums, licking his fingers before holding them in front of your lips.  
“Suck” he commands, you open your mouth without hesitation and suck his fingers hard, tasting your own arousal on him. He groans as he watches you suck his fingers clean.  
Watching your eyelids flutter in your post orgasmic bliss he smiles wickedly, removing his fingers from your mouth and tracing them along your lips and down your neck.  
"My turn"  
Dropping himself to his elbows he thrusts into you once, harder than before. You cry out and grab his shoulders, hissing praises through your teeth.   
He continues to thrust at that pace, the whole bed rocking with the power of his thrusts. You can’t speak, only managing to make soft moans as he continues to fuck you, bringing himself towards his own peak.   
Reaching between your legs again he flicks his fingers over your clit.  
"Oh no Lucifer I can't, I can't" you pant.  
"Come for me, come with me"  
“Lucifer…”  
“I want to feel you orgasm around my cock”   
You cry out and arch your back, pressing your breasts into him as you come again.He grabs and tilts your hips towards him and he thrusts deep into you, grunting as he comes inside you.He continues rocking against you until you’re both panting. 

Dropping himself on top of you, Lucifer breathes heavily against your neck.   
You stroke his back, memorising the shape of his muscles with your fingertips, the feel of his lips as he rests his face in the crook of your neck and shoulder.   
You felt his weight shift and drop on to you further;he becomes heavy "Lucifer?"   
When he didn't respond you shake his shoulders "Lucifer?"   
He jolted "Oh, sorry love, that doesn't normally happen." He braced himself up on one arm and looked down at you "The way you were touching me, was so relaxing..." He frowned slightly as his voice trialled off.   
But then the moment was gone, and he smiled again, sitting up and swinging one leg over the edge of the bed. You grabbed his arm, "Can we uh, cuddle?"   
Lucifer paused, you looked at him earnestly.When he didn't speak you patted the bed next to you and raised an eyebrow at him, your expression hopeful.   
"Oh um, alright" he punctuated any awkwardness with another award winning smile.   
You rolled over as he slid down next to you, curving his naked body around yours.   
You wiggled your ass against his groin and felt his cock twitch against you.  
"Oh Y/N are you after a round two?"   
You laughed, "Yes, but after some sleep. I have literally never experienced anything like that before."   
"Well alright," he sounded happier, "Sleep and then round two!"   
He drew you against his chest and nuzzled into your neck in what was a surprisingly affectionate move. He froze shortly after the motion as if to check if you noticed, and when you didn't speak he relaxed again. You smiled to yourself, and went to sleep with the thought of how this was definitely worth the wait.


	2. Chapter 2

When you woke up the sun was streaming through the open windows, stretching you rolled over. When you saw the bed next to you empty you tried not to show your disappointment, this was just a one night stand after all.   
"Good morning!" Lucifer strode into the bedroom wearing a short red dressing gown. He was holding a tray with several glasses, you wanted where the hem of the fabric fell around his thighs, and moved your gaze up to his semi-exposed chest, fighting down the urge to touch him now. He waited for your eyes to lift to his before speaking, completely unconcerned at your wandering gaze.  
"I've got water, liquor, coffee; not sure what your poison was."  
"You," you started while lifting a coffee from the tray, "Are surprisingly hospitable."  
There was that award winning smile again.  
Sipping the coffee you spluttered, "Is there alcohol in this?"  
"Well, yes" he seemed almost surprised you hadn't expected it "We are continuing the party from last night after all."   
You laughed, "Yes alright, but you have to remember I'm new at all of this."  
Lucifer lounged himself across the foot of the bed as your opted for a glass of water instead, testing it with a small sip.  
"So tell me Y/N, how did you end up with such a conservative fella who doesn't have a clue how to please you?"  
"Well..."  
"Because may I just say, you are an amazing lay"  
"Thank you?"  
He nodded, smiling at his own compliment.  
"Well," you paused waiting for another interruption, when there was none "I ah, had a father who never paid me much attention. In fact it was like I didn't exist. I honestly don't know what he was expecting in a child, but apparently I wasn't it."  
You cleared your throat, "And then there was Ben, and he was so...open and affectionate and I was the centre of his world. I lost my virginity to him, but I guess over the years I became more of a prop or a piece of furniture. It was like all the worst parts of being a stereotypical housewife."  
"And the sex?"  
You raised your eyebrows at him. "The sex was, mechanical I guess, a few minutes of thrusting until he came. It wasn't until later in the relationship I started...looking online and discovering a whole world of sex I didn't know existed. My first orgasm was by my own hand."  
"Hello..." he straightened, picturing the scene in his head.  
"When I tried to talk to him, he'd start yelling at me, calling me a slut; that I didn't appreciate all he did for me. The final straw was finding out he was cheating on me. It took me time, but I left."  
"And where, do tell, do I come into this?" He seemed keen to know.  
"I remember hearing girls in college talking about this club, about you, about how good you were..."  
"Well it's all true."  
"I know" you smiled. "And I know what you're thinking, a girl with daddy issues seeking out sex with a stranger, what a cliché"  
His smile dropped, "You don't need to tell me about daddy issues, I'm afraid I'm somewhat of an expert on that myself"  
You met his gaze, "Wanna tell me about it?"  
He looked at you as if searching for insincerity. When he found none his brows creased slightly, but only for a moment.   
"How about,” he moved towards you,“we start round two and three?"  
You smiled at him, "You know, you probably have girls pass through here all the time. It might not hurt for you to do some of the talking for once"   
He stared at you for a long time. You started to feel uncomfortable, and pulled the sheet up over your previously exposed breasts.   
"My, you are a mystery girl aren't you?"  
He moved across the bed towards you and gently pulled the sheet out of your grasp, exposing you to him. You held his gaze as he sat next to you and cupped one of your breasts in his palm.   
"Lucifer..." You whispered. It was a beckon, an invitation. He lay you down and lay down next to you, you reached under his arm and ran your fingers up and down his back as he traced his hand down your body and over your ass. Pulling you against him, you could feel his growing hardness through the bundle of sheets.   
"Today love, we play a bit harder."  
"I ah..."  
"The safe word is Devil."  
"I've never used a safe word"  
"You will"  
The sexual menace in the promise made you wet as a breathy moan escaped your lips.   
"Don't worry pet," he stroked your cheek, "we'll take it slow."   
As he leant forward you parted your lips, anticipating the kiss that never came. He smiled against your lips, "I'll have you begging for more before you beg for me to stop" 

He sat up and pulled off his gown, tossing it to the side. With strength that made you feel like you weighed nothing he shifted you to the centre of the bed, and clasped your wrists in one hand lifting them over your head.   
"Keep your hands up here love, clutch the headboard if you have to, but do not move until I say you can or you will be punished."  
You flushed in excitement and embarrassment, tempted to disobey to discover the thrills of punishment he promised.   
He leant to the side and pulled a drawer out of the bedside table, letting the entire contents fall to the floor.  
You try to see what he was doing without moving "What are-"  
"Shhhh..." He grabbed your chin, tilting your head away from him "stay still"  
He fumbled around for a moment and selected something, holding it up in front of you. You studied the small curved piece of rubber and frowned, "What is that?"  
"This, my dear, is a G-spot stimulator."  
You nodded, although you had no idea what a g-spot was. When he slid it inside you, you jumped at the coldness;he just smiled and pushed his fingers inside too, adjusting the toys position. You moaned and spread your legs for him, letting out a disappointed huff when he withdrew his fingers.   
Fingering a small remote in his hand he watched you watch him, your breathing increased at the anticipation and when he pressed a button and the toy started to vibrate, you saw stars.  
Bucking your hips up you gripped onto the beams of the headboard.  
"Oh shit!" You cried. Lucifer smiled as he spread your legs apart and held you down before he lowered his lips to your clit, flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud before sucking slightly.   
Your head lolled as he continued to work his magic, the combination of his mouth and the toy were too much.   
Pulling away from you he grabbed a few more toys from the pile. Lounging next to your writhing form he lowered his mouth to your ear.  
"Do you trust me?"  
Even if your bliss the question caught you off guard, you shifted your out of focus eyes to his face.  
"Do you" he asked again, nipping at your ear "trust me?"  
You found that you did, without thought or question.  
"Yes" you breathed.  
"Do you remember the safe word?"  
You nodded again, unable to speak as he moved back down the bed. Spreading your thighs with his palms, he licked again at your clit and you felt the pressure of something at the entrance to your ass.   
"Wha-what are you doing?" You cried.  
"Its called a butt plug love, it's a small one, and I really think you should trust me..."   
His voice trailed off as the pressure increased, and with a few more licks of your clit he eased it inside your ass, letting your body grip against the thinner neck of the toy, holding it inside you.   
"Ahhhhhh" you gritted your teeth.   
"Relax..." His voice had taken on almost a supernatural quality, and you felt the tones almost forcing your body to relax against the intrusion.  
He returned his lips to your clit for a few moments before pulling away again, and pressing a small vibrator to your already sensitive clit.  
"Are you ready?"  
"For wha-" your voice was cut off by a cry of ecstasy as the vibrator on your clit started pulsing.  
He watched your face as you pulled against the headboard, and placed a palm on your lower stomach to slow your hips from thrashing.   
"Give in to it, give in to it all" he crooned.  
The vibrations on your clit and G-spot increased, and as your body clamped down on the butt plug your orgasm hit without warning.  
"Oh GOD!" You cried.   
He was on you before you even saw him move, his hands on your upper arms pinning you down.  
"What did I tell you about that word?" He sounded angry, and you tried to react but the G-spot stimulator was still inside you, you couldn’t concentrate. You looked at his face and your eyes widened as once again you thought you saw a flash of red.   
"God’s not making you feel this way!I am!"  
"I..I..." He reached down and removed the toys, throwing them against the wall with force enough to break them.  
Positioning himself between your legs he roughly entered you, your pussy was wet from your orgasm and he slid in easily.He thrust once, hard, into you;one hand holding your wrists together above your head.  
"Say my name." He demanded.  
You moaned as he thrust again, your body sensitive from the over stimulation.  
"Say it!"   
"Lucifer!" You cried out as he continued fucking into you. He pulled out, rolling you onto your stomach and penetrating you from behind, lying on top of you and crushing you into the mattress.  
He grunted as he thrust into you and you moaned his name over and over again. He spanked your ass once, twice, making you cry out.   
"Do you like it?"  
"Ye-yes" you managed to get the words out between his weight on you and his thrusts.   
"Do you want me?"   
"Yes!"   
He bit gently into your neck, grunting with each thrust.  
"Tell me"  
"I want you Lucifer! I need you!"  
The breath was knocked out of you as he fucked you into the mattress, groaning as he came.   
He pulled out and rolled onto his back, you stayed on your stomach, breathing heavily. 

After a while he asked, "Did I hurt you?"  
"No"  
"Did I frighten you?"  
He sounded angry again, but the anger was directed at himself.   
You hesitated, "A little"   
You felt the mattress shift as he sat up.   
"You should leave”  
When you hesitated, he raised his voice, “Leave! I'm no good"   
His words hurt, and although you got what you came for it still stung to be dismissed. You sat up and sighed, figuring you were not cut out for one night stands if you got emotionally involved so easily.   
You slid across the sheets and stepped off the bed, knowing there was no point in being bashful now as you walked naked across the room to retrieve your dress from where it lay crumbled, abandoned from the night before.   
By the time you were dressed Lucifer was at the bar, drink in hand, staring at the mirror behind the shelves of liquor. Having not bothering with your bra or panties, you flicked your hair out of your dress after zipping it up. He didn't move as you walked towards the lift door. But it felt so wrong leaving like this.  
You couldn't leave like this.   
"Lucifer?" You approached him timidly, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.  
"I wasn't, I mean, I'm not afraid of you. I just thought I saw something in your eyes. I'm sorry I upset you. This might mean nothing now but if you do ever want to just talk, I'll be around."   
You waited a moment for a response that never came and turned to leave, dragging your fingers gently across his back, wanting to maintain contact as long as you could.   
When you turned to face him after stepping into the elevator, you found he was staring at you, you held his eye contact as the doors closed. Something in his eyes broke your heart.   
Then the doors closed, and he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a month since your encounter with the owner of Lux, and you don't know exactly why, but you couldn't stay away from the club. You had considered that you were looking into this too much, that you were just not cut out for one night stands and maybe now you were just some obsessive girl who wouldn't leave the boy alone. But something told you it was something else. All the chatter you heard about the man, he was suave, he was strong, he was handsome, he showed you a good time then you left. But no one had mentioned the vulnerable side, the looks on his eyes, or the way he pulled you close to cuddle.But then you thought, maybe that's because no one else had seen those sides. Maybe you had awakened something in him, something that needed to be nurtured.  
Or maybe you were the crazy clingy chick.   
You sighed and indicated to the bartender for another drink. Taking a generous gulp you turned your back to the bar and found yourself face level with a man's chest.   
"So, come here often?"  
You laughed, maybe harshly, "Really?"  
He laughed too, "Sorry, terrible attempt at an ice breaker." He held out his hand "Amenadiel."  
You took his hand, "Y/N"   
"I've seen you here a lot, watching my brother"  
"Your brother?"  
"Lucifer"  
"Oh, you ah, don't look like brothers"  
Amenadiel laughed, "I hear that a lot."  
When you didn't say anything, he continued "What did he do? Sleep with your sister?"  
"What? No no"   
You watched Lucifer move across the club, greeting people. You're sure he had seen you here, tonight and other nights, it’s almost like he was intentionally not looking at you. His tendency to avoid you made you question your decision to pursue this at all.  
"Does he ever get involved? Beyond a one night stand I mean?"  
Amenadiel snorted, "Lucy? No, never." He watched you, "Is that why you're here? To pursue a relationship with him?Because you may be fighting a losing battle there."  
You looked at him, "I feel he needs someone, there were...moments with him. Moments where I thought I could see something beyond what he shows the outside world, I thought if maybe I could get close to him again..." You looked down, "Sorry, it sounds stupid. I'm sure you think I'm some crazy obsessed girl, I don't even know why I'm here. I'm sorry" finishing your drink you turned to Amenadiel, "It was lovely to meet you."   
Amenadiel watched as you left, and finding Lucifer in the crowd, realised he wasn't the only one watching you.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time, this would be the last time you went back to Lux. Although you had told yourself this before, you had to make it true this time. You couldn't continue obsessing over this man you barely knew, and beyond that you needed to respect him if he didn't want to see you again.   
Just. One. Last. Time.   
You strode in through the doors, trying to portray more confidence than you felt. I'm here, and I'm comfortable being here.  
Definitely comfortable.You keep telling yourself that.   
"You don't know when to quit do you?"  
You just about choked on your drink at the sound of his voice so close behind you, and spun around to face him.  
"Look, I know, I'm sorry. I'll stop coming. I just wanted one more chance to connect with you"   
"Connect? What makes you think we connected in the first place? I showed you a good time love, wasn't that enough?"  
"I just thought-"  
"Maybe you're thinking too much-" he touched your chin and tilted your face up to his, "Tell me, what is it you truly desire?"   
Your next breath felt as though it was in slow motion, the sound of the music faded into the nothingness.   
"I desire..."  
"Yes..?"   
"You"  
"Well," he scoffed, "Doesn't everybody"  
"And to make you happy..."  
"What?" His hand dropped from your chin and he stepped back, "What do you mean?"  
You shook your head slightly as the music seemed to suddenly get louder, cupping one hand to your ear you frowned. Now you had to explain something you don’t know why you even said.   
"I mean, there's more to you than you let on. More than can be satisfied with booze and one night stands. I guessed I was foolishly hoping if you needed more, I'd be it."  
He laughed, "Do you have any idea how many girls have tried and failed to pin me down? Don't you think this is all a bit presumptuous?"  
"Yes, yes I know it is. And I'm fully aware how this makes me come across, and if you want me to leave I will, and that would make total sense. But I'm sure there something and I feel like I'm drawn to you."  
"Love, I am literally the devil, you don't want to be involved with me."  
You sighed, "Look, saying this all out loud, having you standing here, it's like a slap in the face that I realise I've been building up something in my head that isn't there."  
He raised his eyebrows, and in a bold moment, or perhaps a moment of insanity you stepped closer to him, "At least give me the chance to fuck you again?"   
Lucifer laughed, "Don't be embarrassed love, happens all the time. I'll fuck the crazy out of you and send you on your way"  
You smiled and raised your hand to touch his chest, just as you felt the electricity when your fingers finally got to touch him again, he grabbed your wrist.   
"But, after tonight, don't ask me for something I can't promise, and do not push me." He searched your face, "Amenadiel may say your intentions are pure, but he has not had the same experience with obsessive girls as I have"   
You were surprised they had spoken about you, and stepped closer to Lucifer, pressing your body lightly against his.   
"Deal"  
"Well okay, time for round three then love"   
He ushered you in the direction of the stairs, and followed you toward the penthouse.   
You practically threw yourself at him once the elevator doors closed behind you; Lucifer grabbed your thighs and hoisted you up onto his hip bones. You wrapped your legs around him and kissed every part of him you could reach, biting at his neck. When he pressed your back against the wall and started grinding against you, you regretted your choice of wearing jeans.   
Using one foot against the other you flicked off your heels; grabbing his hair you kissed him roughly, passionately. Until just as quickly he stepped back and lowered you to the floor. He sat down on the piano stool and held his hand up when you moved towards him.   
"Strip" He demanded.   
You shivered slightly at the command, but found yourself once again completely transfixed by his eyes. Undoing your jeans you bent over slowly, dropping them to the floor, before pulling your top over your head, exposing your breasts to the chill of the night air.   
Lastly, you removed your panties, and kicked them to the side after they dropped to your ankles.   
He was just, staring at you, resting his chin on his hand with his legs crossed elegantly. You didn't want to blow it this time so you didn't move.   
Your eyes flickered between his and his pants, and when you couldn’t take the silence anymore you went to take a step forward.  
"No!"  
His sudden order startled you, and you stood still, covering your breasts with one arm.   
He kept watching you, his eyes boring into you like he was trying to read your mind.   
He stood, and came so close to you you could feel the whisper of his jacket fabric against your naked skin. He lifted your arm gently away from your breasts and eyed your naked body. You stared defiantly up towards his face.   
“Stay perfectly still. Do not touch me”  
You tried to nod, but it was almost more like a twitch in your neck. You didn’t speak as he started to touch you, gentle soft strokes of his fingers down your arms and over your stomach, ignoring all your hot spots. He teased his fingers towards your thighs, always coming close to touching where you wanted him, but not quite. He circled your breasts with his fingers, never touching your nipples. His breath was hot against your shoulder and neck, and his lips dragged lightly across your skin.   
When you breath hitched and became ragged, he stepped away from you.  
"Lets try this again," he spoke softly, one against tilting your chin up to look at him.  
"Tell me, what is it your truly desire?"  
Your gasp was sucked from your lungs, leaving you breathless.  
"To make you happy..."   
He dropped his hand from your face and strode away, "What does that mean?" He cried.  
"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that! I promised I'd keep this casual and I meant it! I don't know what made me say that!"   
"You said it Y/N because you meant it. Now, tell me why."  
Suddenly you felt more naked and exposed that ever before; was this his plan? To break you down and humiliate you so you wouldn't return?   
"I mean, there's more to you than you let on. I felt something,” you touched your hand to your chest, but your voice dropped to a whisper, “I know I did"   
He sat down heavily and resumed staring at you, like he hasn't seen you before.   
"Amenadiel said your aura was pure."  
You paused, "I don't know what that means."  
"He said you might be good for me, that maybe I should give you a chance " his voice was heavy with sarcasm, and he practically spat out the final word.   
"I'm not going to force my presence upon you," you reached down for your top, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have continued coming here"   
"Stop!"  
You glared at him, "I don't need your permission to get dressed!"   
He stood, angrily, "Yes, you do." He grabbed the top and wrestled it from your grip as easily as if you were a child.  
The show of strength should have frightened you, but instead it just angered you.  
"Don't go treating me like a kid! If you don't want me around I will leave. I have spent enough years of my life with someone who didn't deserve me to do it for one more second!"  
He stood so close to you, breathing heavily.  
"All I wanted!-" you almost shouted, but when you looked up at him he face showed only pain, your tone softened, "All I wanted" you sighed again, "was to make you as happy as you made me. You listened to me, you held me, and maybe I was looking into it way too much, but something in your eyes told me otherwise."   
He dropped his head, and walked away from you, grabbing a bottle from the bar before sinking into the couch.   
"You may leave."   
"Is that another order?"   
He paused, "No."  
You hesitated, "Whatever happens, I'd rather not leave it like this."  
You slipped on your top and stepped across the floor towards the couch, swiping a bottle of liquor off the counter before collapsing next to Lucifer.   
You took a generous swig, and settled back into the couch.  
He arched an eye brow at you, "I thought you were new to all this?" He gestured vaguely at the bottle.  
"I am, but I'm still human," you sighed, "a human who needs to dull her emotions and empty her mind with the assistance of alcohol"   
He chuckled, "I don't usually talk much."  
"I hadn't noticed"  
He sat upright, ready to be angry, when he caught the corner of your smirk.   
"Oh I see, suddenly you're a smart ass now."  
"Listen Lucifer, all of this has gotten way out of hand. I'm sorry for the way I acted, but I felt what I felt, and I stand by it. But I realise I may be a - what do they say? - product of my environment!" You took another mouthful, wincing at the burn.   
Lucifer took the bottle from you, taking a drink himself, he rested a hand on your knee and patted it.   
Looking over at you, he smiled.   
"Aw you put your clothes back on."  
"You never switch off do you?"   
He slid his hand up your thigh.  
"Oh! Maybe not all your clothes then"  
You grabbed his wrist, "No promises, I know, but-"   
"But?"  
"But this isn't just another one night stand either okay? You don't need to be on with me. I think we forced our way awkwardly past that stage."   
He laughed, then frowned a bit. You opened your legs slightly; he didn't move his hand but leant forward and pressed his lips to yours. Tenderly, almost tentatively, he kissed you. His lips were soft, and the contrast with his stubble made you moan into the warmth of mouth. You shifted to straddle his lap, and pushed your tongue into his mouth, taking time to tease him, although it was more like teasing yourself.  
He ran his hands down your back and over your ass, cupping it and lifting you into him.   
You fondled his jacket, "You are wearing way too many clothes"   
"I'm more than just a body you know" He mocked offence, and you rolled your eyes.   
He lifted your top over your head and let it drop to the floor, and with one hand on the small of your back he pulled you into him, taking your nipple in his mouth and sucking gently.   
"Lucifer..." You moaned, running your fingers through his hair.   
You started grinding your hips against his, desperate for some friction.   
Using his other hand to steady your rocking hips he whispered "All in good time love" before returning his attention to your hard nipples.   
You fumbled around his arms to start undoing his shirt, but his jacket was still in the way, denying you the skin on skin contact you needed.   
He lifted you onto the couch next to him and stood, shrugging his jacket off and finishing unbuttoning his shirt. You sat up and flicked open the clasp on his belt, taking down his pants and briefs in one motion. As he kicked them to the side you wrapped your fingers around the length of his cock, causing him to hiss between his teeth. Leaning forward you licked the tip, and teased him slowly with your tongue before taking his length into your mouth.   
He groaned as you sucked on the head of his cock, using one hand to grab himself and the other on your head he controlled the rhythm, and thrust gently in and out of your mouth. You relaxed your throat and did your best to accommodate his size, but still spluttered slightly when he pulled out.   
He smiled, "Open your mouth." You obliged, and he filled it immediately with his full length, grabbing your head with both hands he added a bit more speed, fucking into your mouth.  
You coughed again when he pulled out, and looked up at him as he ran a thumb over your cheek.   
"Sorry," you started.  
"Oh no don't apologise, you mouth is delectable. You just need...practice."  
His grin took on a sinister undertone, but all you could think was that meant he wanted you back. Pushing the thought from your mind you grabbed his hips and leant forward, kissing the tip. His cock twitched in response, and you giggled.   
Lucifer sat back down on the couch and you once again straddled him, revering in the feel of his skin against yours. You started rocking your hips again, sliding his length up and down between your pussy lips and over your aching clit. He gripped your hips and pressed you into him, increasing the pressure on your clit as you rubbed his cock. You groaned in response, and shifted faster, your movements taking on a more jerking fashion as you tried to get yourself off.   
"Ah ahah, did I say you could cum?" He waved him finger mockingly, then pressed it to your lips. You moaned as he pushed his finger into your mouth and you sucked it.   
"Lucifer, please..."   
Lifting you to your knees over him, he guided his cock to your entrance and pulled you down onto him, achingly slowly. With the final drop he bottomed out into you and you cried out at the familiar stretch of his size. Breathing heavily you enjoyed the fullness for a moment, before placing your hands on either side of his head, and started moving your hips to ride him.   
He growled in response and gripped your ass cheeks, controlling the speed and moving you faster and harder on him.   
Crying out with each of his upward thrusts you leant forward; pressing your breasts against his face as he again took your nipple in his mouth.   
His breathing started to become ragged and uneven. He pushed you so your back was arched, and you gripped onto his legs as he used one hand to stimulate your clit.  
Your eyes fluttered a bit, trying to concentrate on the moment while he was still thrusting into you.   
He continued to hold your eye contact, and you lifted one hand to his cheek, running your palm down his jaw line.  
"Lucifer," you breathed, "I-"  
"Don't" he responded, pulling you back against him and pressing his lips to yours as you continued to move as one.  
He held you, if not with his eyes then with his strong hands, squeezing, teasing, tasting you as you moved together.   
"Come for me." He muttered, his words coming out in uneven breaths.   
You knew you wouldn't take long to reach climax, and could only manage to moan in response as you kept bouncing on his cock. You orgasm came hard, and with a few final thrusts into you he came as well. 

You leant forward, panting, and rested your forehead against his. You both stayed there for a long moment as your breathing slowed. You opened your eyes to find him looking at you, so very close. You didn't want to move and break the spell.   
He made a small motion as if to move you, but instead you leant forward and wrapped your arms around him, sighing heavily into his scent.   
His arms remained motionless beside you for a moment, a moment which you were hyper aware of. Then slowly, he snaked his arms around your back and pulled you against him, holding you.   
He breathed into your hair, and you slowly sat up on him, studying his face.   
He grabbed the discarded bottle and held it up, "Night cap?"  
You nodded, "Want to, um, talk?"  
His eyes flicked between yours, as you were aware of every inch of him, the feel of his skin against yours, as he watched you.   
"I have a lot of secrets."  
"I have a lot of time"  
That night he told you everything. All of it.  
And everything in your life changed.


End file.
